


One Moment

by ozsaur



Category: Brotherhood of the Wolf (2001)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: slashfest, Gift Fic, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregoire admires the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxictattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toxictattoo).



> Written for slashfest on livejournal. Prompt: If you could just get Mani's clothes off and Fronsac admiring the view, I'll be a happy camper.
> 
> This is just a little scene, pre-movie.

Gregoire's fingers itched to take up his pencils, as he watched Mani standing by the fireplace. Ignoring the servants bustling about, bringing food and setting up the bathtub, he studied the play of light over his favorite subject. Mani should have looked ridiculous, half naked with a blanket draped about his hips, his hair still wet from the rain, but he had an innate dignity that Gregoire had yet to see shaken. This moment would have been well worth capturing, but he was just as eager for a hot bath, food and a good night's sleep as Mani.

Their leathers, boots and clothing had already been taken to be cleaned and dried. Mani watched the remaining servants, just as interested in their comings and goings as they were interested in the strange man in their midst. He was in the way of their work, but the servants were careful to move around him instead of complaining that he was in the way.

One woman lingered by the table, fussing over the platter of food and the bottle of wine the innkeeper had sent up. She couldn't take her eyes away from Mani, fascinated by the dark tattoos tracing over his torso and down his left arm. One word or glance from Mani and she would happily spend the evening with them, probably bringing another woman up from the tavern downstairs. But Mani only had eyes for the water steaming in the bathtub.

Gregoire almost went for his bags to find paper and pencils, but the servants had finished filling the tub and trooped out, still casting curious glances at the native from New France. There would be much gossip in the kitchen tonight, little of it about the Beast of Gevauldon, for a change.

As soon as the door closed, Mani dropped the blanket and stepped into the tub, his eyes half closed in bliss as he sank into the water. After days of riding in the rain, they would arrive at the castle of the Marquis d'Apcher late the next day. They would have little time and less privacy with each other until they had solved the mystery of the Beast of Gevauldon.

Standing and stretching, Gregoire dropped his own blanket on the bed. Mani's eyes opened when he heard Gregoire pull the bolt on the door. Gregoire had always been able to understand Mani, even when they hadn't spoken the same language. His eyes were more honest and expressive than any he had ever seen. When Gregoire knelt next to the tub, Mani's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Gregoire dipped his hand into the water and spilled it down Mani's chest. He picked up the washcloth, wrinkling his nose at the harsh smell of the soap. The past few months at court had spoiled him, but he was glad to be away. He was even more glad to get Mani away from the petted and perfumed ladies who only saw him as a novelty to relieve the boredom when they weren't scheming.

He worked the soap into a thick lather, pouring the suds over Mani's shoulders, watching them flow in rivulets down his chest.

"There are women here," Mani said.

Gregoire shrugged and ran his palm down Mani's chest until it disappeared below the water line. There were always women, but there was only one Mani.


End file.
